


She Doesn't Get Mad

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Make up sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is mad at Grant and decides to teach him a lesson in a kinky manner. Just plain old fashioned smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Get Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story was inspired by the prompt: Ward does something that pisses Skye off. They fight, then of course they have sex. BUT Skye seems to be teasing Ward.

She’s mad about something that much he knows as she pulls him towards the interrogation room. She’s waited till they were well and truly alone on the bus Coulson walking in on her little plan would be a perfect way to punish her stoic lover but then she highly doubted that this was an approved use of the room. There was no way they’d be disturbed the others all had business at the Hub and then they were hitting the town. She and Ward had stayed behind to train and it had been a rather painful experience for him, he could deal with arguments or hissy fits but the silent treatment? That killed him every time because Skye was many things but silent was not one of them; if she wasn’t speaking to you then you were in serious shit.

She dragged him through the door and pushed him down onto the cold metal chair; before he could stand or ask what the hell she was doing she straddled him. Crashing her lips to his in a fierce kiss that stole his breath and made his head swim alarm bells should be blaring in his brain but he was too wrapped up in her to care about her sudden change of pace. So he thought nothing of it when she stripped his shirt off exposing his ripped torso. He didn’t complain when she took both his wrists in a vice like grip, he didn’t notice anything remotely odd about the situation until he felt the cold metal snap around his wrists. She’d managed to cuff both his wrists behind the chair, she grinned wickedly at his shocked expression.

“What the hell Skye?” he asked shocked; he struggles against his bindings but soon gives up when he feels the harsh metal bite into his skin. She strips out of her workout clothes slowly enjoying the hungry looks he sends her way. She produces the key to the cuffs from her pocket making sure he watches as she places it into her bra. The balconette style is not the wisest choice for a training session but it’s perfect for what she has planned hear. It pushes her cleavage up, the effect making her look like she’ll spill out of it at any moment. She can see he appreciates it because he barely takes his eyes off her tit’s as she paces back and forth in front of him.

He tries again to get her to talk “are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“I could but where would the fun be in that, all you need to know is you deserve this” she states evenly. His eyes widen oh hell what an earth has he done to piss her off. He wishes he knew from the look she shoots him he gets the feeling he’s supposed to know. He thinks back over the past week but he’s drawing a blank, he’s been away most of the week on a mission. Victoria Hand had needed to borrow him again for a one man mission how in the 48 hours he’s actually been with her this week has he managed to upset her this much.

“Skye just tell me what’s wrong” he pleads his arms are really feeling the strain now.

“Nope” she pops her lips seductively as she says it “I want to play” he doesn’t fail to notice the mischievous glint in her eye. That’s the thing about Skye she doesn’t get mad she just gets even. He wants to be the concerned, caring boyfriend but his cock has other ideas. He likes the fact that she wants to play and when she’s stood in front of him looking like Aphrodite he doesn’t stand a chance he’s putty in her hands especially when he’s trussed up like this and she knows it. His eyes sweep over her taking in the purple lace that encases her curves, her skin is smooth and soft, her eyes like rich dark chocolate, her hair falls in long dark waves down her back. He loves to run his fingers through it, twine it round his forearm when they play rough. The fact that he can’t reach out and touch her is killing him; he guesses that this is part of the punishment. She knows how hands on he is “are you OK their baby?” she asks sweetly.

“Yes fine” he breaths the longer he stares at her the more turned on he gets, she walks over to him swinging her hips.

“Spread your legs she orders” he complies wordlessly it’s not the first time she’s barked orders at him she does love to take charge when the mood takes her. Kneeling between his parted legs her hands find his belt, with nimble fingers she undoes his belt and slowly removes it. Next she moves to undo his flys using the same painstakingly slow pace she did with his belt. He groans as his anticipation grows “Shhhh” she chastises him “No more noise from you or I will stop” he’d laugh if he didn’t know she was deadly serious. His breathing picked up and sweat pricked his skin as she resumed stripping him out of his pants and boxers. Finally he was completely naked, cuffed to a chair in the damn interrogation room god help him if any of the team decided to come back unexpectedly and walked in on this. He’d never live it down. 

She licks her lips as she takes in his sizeable erection, his cock jerks at the incredibly erotic sight. “Someone’s happy to see me” she grins. “We’re going to play a game if you do well I’ll let you come, if not well then you are going to be a very frustrated boy” she informs him. Spitting on her hand she takes his cock in a loose grip and gently strokes him up and down teasing him, taunting him. Giving just enough pleasure to drive him mad, he groans as she increases her grip infinitesimally. Then all of a sudden she stops, swatting his thigh hard enough for it to smart. “No noise” she reminds him in a stern voice. She starts her torture again this time with her mouth she runs her tongue from the base to the head of his dick before swirling her tongue leisurely around the crown. Looking up at him through thick inky lashes she takes him into her mouth. His eyes flutter shut as he bites down on his lower lip to stifle the moan that’s desperately trying to escape him. She sucks him of slowly pushing him higher and higher, he’s desperate for release but just as he’s on the brink she stops.  
His gasp of surprise has her beaming, he glares at her but she doesn’t even flinch instead she taunts him with her words “Frustrating isn’t it Grant, when someone doesn’t tell you what’s going on. Leaving you to guess and stew and work yourself up” and then the penny drops and he knows full well why she’s pissed. Oh crap, how could he not have seen this?

“Skye” he says softly “You were worried?”

“Now he gets it a whole 48 hours it’s taken you. While I had to go nearly a week not knowing where you were or what you were doing. Wondering is he OK or...the last time you went on a mission she was involved in there was no extraction plan” she choked out. She was angry and upset all at the same time, he realised now what she was trying to get across to him. “I know I can’t know where you are on all your missions but you could have warned me who the damn mission was for” she was right, he could have he just didn’t think. He wasn’t used to having someone waiting at home for him.

“I’m sorry Skye, I should have told you it was her” he admitted suitably humbled. She took in his sombre appearance and although he could see she was still not happy her features softened. “If you take these cuffs off I can make it up to you” he smiles at her.

“Hmmmm I’m not sure you’ve been a very naughty boy” she teases.

“I know” he agrees. He watches intently as an array of emotions cross her face slowly she reaches into her bra and produces the key.

“This better be worth it because I was having so much fun before” he smiles that smile she can’t resist exposing perfect dimples.

“Oh I promise it will be” she straddles his lap reaching around him she undoes the cuffs one at a time. She rubs his arms and wrists waking up the muscles that have fallen asleep. He leans forward and presses his lips to hers. His hands find the clasp of her bra, he pops it with ease and the flimsy thing falls to the floor. She deepens the kiss moaning against his mouth he takes the opportunity to run his hands all over her body, through her hair eliciting delicious shivers that run down her spine. Grasping her hips he stands up with her depositing her on the interrogation room table his lips find hers again and he’s kissing her with animal passion. Eventually he breaks the kiss to turn his attention to her neck kissing his way down the tender column when he reaches her pulse point he sucks hard making her cry out. Slowly he travels south taking time to massage her breasts and take each taught nipple into his mouth suckling and biting gently. She runs her hands through his hair as she moans her appreciation. Finally he kneels down between her legs, he’s tall so he can easily reach her hooking his thumbs into her lace panties he slides them down her legs and tosses them across the room.

He teases her gently by nipping her thighs before he runs his tongue along her wet folds, she shudders. Strong hands encase her hips pulling her closer for better access his tongue is merciless as he flicks it over her swollen clit. It doesn’t take long before she’s back to her vocal self crying out in pleasure as he tips her over the edge, her sex grinding against his mouth as she rides out her orgasm. He rises to his feet and gently pushes her back so she’s lying on the table. Grabbing her legs he pulls her to the edge, situating himself between them he pushes into her in one deep stroke. She gasps at the feeling of his possession, he hooks her legs around his waist and then he’s pounding into her theirs not taunting this time. He’s been waiting far too long for his release. It’s a fast brutal pace but she loves it. There’s nothing more satisfying the passionate make up sex. He can feel her flexing around him pulling him deeper as he slams into her over and over with enough force to move the table. Right now in this moment he doesn’t give a damn if anyone see’s them. As his climax builds he leans down placing his hands either side of her head, he’s looking deep into her eyes when his orgasm rolls through his body. He’s coming harder than he ever has in his life as he calls out her name and that’s all she needs before she’s falling with him.

He collapses on top of her and she wraps her arms around his neck panting. As they slowly come back down to earth he eases out of her gently and stands, he takes her hands in his and pulls her up to a sitting position. He gathers their cloths and then throws her over his shoulder caveman style “OK well rookie if you’re quite done teaching me a lesson we need to take this elsewhere” he states. Then it hits him the damn room is taped, they’ve just been recorded and the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D could have been watching them. He freezes as if she knows what he’s thinking she starts to giggle.

“You don’t need to worry about the tape, I hacked the feed the only person that has a copy of this footage is me” then he’s laughing with her, he should have known the kinky little bitch. He slaps her ass playfully before carrying her out of the room to continue on elsewhere. Making a mental note to be a more sensitive boyfriend in future although a part of him thinks the punishment makes it worth slipping up every now and then.


End file.
